


A Moment with Denna

by Carebzz



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/M, It's mostly Denna, she only mentions Kvothe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: She wasn’t supposed to end up here. She was supposed to do great things, her parents had always told her that. That’s why she got a second chance to live. Why she didn’t die as a baby. But how was this a life worth a second chance? One step away from selling herself on the street. She had more control over her life than the other girls but her life, her safety, her freedom, was in the hands of men.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, plot, setting belongs to Patrick Rothfuss. This is simply my interpretation of Denna.

She couldn’t afford to let anyone in. She couldn’t afford distractions. Or weakness. And that’s what he was. Her weakness. Hers.

She wasn’t supposed to end up here. She was supposed to do great things, her parents had always told her that. That’s why she got a second chance to live. Why she didn’t die as a baby. But how was this a life worth a second chance? One step away from selling herself on the street. She had more control over her life than the other girls but her life, her safety, her freedom, was in the hands of men. 

She didn’t like to think about her parents. She knew they would be disappointed. She was still slightly relieved they would never have the chance to see what their daughter had become. But the emptiness of where they had once been in her heart was the worst. There were days where she would drift through, repeating patterns, but never there. She was never quite sure if those days were real or not. And then Kvothe would come, shedding light where she only knew darkness. And he got it. He understood without having to relive the memories, she knew. They were one in the same. Except he lived in the light, with laughter and knowledge and music and control. And she would forever be trapped in darkness and silence and ignorance, powerless. It was the moments with him, however rare however brief, that she cherished the most. She tried her best to keep her distance but she was drawn to him. He was addictive, his energy and she craved it every moment of every day.  
She was terrified he would be forced to pay for her mistakes. She did her best not to make enemies, but there were always men who saw her as a demon, ready to destroy by any means, by any cost. And she knew the worst of them all would be her patron. She hadn’t told him of Kvothe, but she was sure he knew. Knowing he knew of her Kvothe, was as bad as the beatings. But he gave her a chance a freedom, one that had never been an option before. To work for a living, selling music instead of her body was a freedom she hadn’t though existed. And she would be able to pay to shed herself of her patron soon. 

She knew she wasn’t worthy of saving, but she wished Kvothe would come, especially in the darkest moments. Just for a moment. But more than that, she wished for the strength to leave and run away forever. But she knew, if she did, she would be stuck in a worse place, in a worse position. Better to stay with what is bearable than to be destroyed by the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr](https://bookcub.tumblr.com)


End file.
